Temptation
by forverklainer
Summary: Kurt Hummel has dreamed about becoming a marriage counselor. He isn't there yet, just a few steps below. He's a matchmaker. But when he gets involved with one of his clients, Blaine Anderson, he experiences true temptation. And he's already married... (based on Tyler Perry's 'Temptation'.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, and thank you for coming to read this piece! Some of you already know me and some of you are brand-new, and that is perfectly fine. I am not a new author to FanFiction I actually have written seven klaine FanFiction's that you can find on my account. A lot are not completed, some are one shots, and a lot are just very long ones I have yet to finish. So either way, thank you very much for giving this one a chance. I really like the idea of this and I hope you do too! Some of you will be able to tell, others won't, but this FanFiction is based off of Tyler Perry's **_**Temptation.**_** It is a movie based on a play called **_**Temptation**_**, so this is where I got the idea to this FanFiction. So a lot, and I mean a lot of things will be quite similar to the movie. All copyright is off; I do give credit to the movie **_**Temptation**_**. So anyway I think this is a great idea for a klaine FanFiction I had every role played out my head so thank you all very much for coming to read this. I hope you like it. And please, please give me your reviews so that I know what I could be doing, what you guys like me to do, what you don't like me to do, and most of all if I should continue. Anything will be appreciated! Just reviews help me write faster! :) So thank you, and enjoy, Temptation.**

"I don't know what you want from me, Andrea!"

"It's not what I want, it's what you're getting. I am not the same high school cheerleader I was back then, I can't give that to you anymore!"

Mike sighed. God, why did he let his wife drag him into this counseling office? Maybe she's right. He really isn't himself anymore. The old him would never get put up to this.

"Andrea, I am not changing for you! I don't know what you want me to do!"

She sniffled, and shook her head.

"Fine." He huffed. If she couldn't tell him what she wanted, he couldn't give it to her.

Andrea watched as her husband of 10 years stormed out of the small office. Leaving only her and the marriage counselor.

Santana took a deep breath, thinking about what to do next.

Her thinking was interrupted when one Kurt Hummel opened the door, a cup of coffee in hand.

"Uh..." He looked awkwardly around the room, to the woman crying into her hands, then back at Santana. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

"And?"

"A-And I'm sorry I'm late," he bit his lip. Crap. If he kept this up there was no chance of him getting promoted anytime soon.

"I um...I brought your coffee though." He cleared his throat and stepped in, setting the coffee neatly on the coaster resting on her desk.

Santana gave him a small nod, and then another nod motioning him out.

Kurt sighed and followed orders, stepping out of the room.

Sometimes he just didn't get it. How did a girl like Santana get the position of his dreams? Don't get the wrong idea, Santana is great. But not exactly the most understanding when it comes to relationships. Experienced, yes. Understanding, no.

It all started when he was a little boy. He wanted to be a marriage counselor all his life. He didn't see why he was still so far.

_~ Flashback ~_

_Elizabeth Hummel heard the little footsteps, short breathing, and tiny sniffles of her little boy just around the corner. _

_She sighed, glancing to her husband, Burt, before turning away to talk to her son. _

_"Kurt?" She asked softly._

_Hearing his name come up, Kurt stepped out from behind the corner. He wiped his eyes, sniffled, and played with his hands by his sides. Not daring to meet his mother's eyes._

_"Oh honey," she sighed. "Come here." Elizabeth kneeled down to his height, and opened her arms, which he gladly ran into. _

_Kurt was already quietly crying into his mothers shoulder. "Mommy," he tried gathering himself to speak. "Are you and d-daddy getting a-a divorce?" He spoke the last word quieter._

_He hated the word divorce, even as a little boy who had just learned it's meaning. _

_"Andrew's mommy and daddy are getting one, and I don't want you guys to not be together anymore." He sniffled again, crying even harder. "I want you to be my mommy and daddy forever."_

_Andrew had told him all about it at school a couple days ago. He was still a little kid, not knowing the details. So he went on and on telling Kurt how his parents got into fights every night, so they split up, and are never going to see each other ever again._

_Elizabeth shook her head. "Oh no, sweetheart. Your daddy and I are not getting a divorce." She held her son tight, she loved him so much. "I promise you everything's alright." She rubbed his back, and softly pulled away from the tight embrace. She brushed his hair back to look into his watery bright blue eyes. "We are not getting a divorce. Daddy and I love each other very much, and that is never going to change."_

_He sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his hand. _

_"T-Then why were you guys yelling?"_

_Elizabeth took a deep breath. She hated explaining these types of things to her little boy. Her little Kurt who still saw the world as such a bright place, with such little flaws. She knew that as you grew up you slowly saw the world for what it truly is. And she hated taking part in that with her child. _

_"Mommies and Daddies fight," she explained gently. "All mommies and daddies. Whether they're getting a divorce or not. There are things they don't agree on."_

_Kurt's eyes formed tears at the words. "And fighting causes divorce."_

_She bit her lip. "Yes, but not always. Only some of the time." She gently wiped his tears. "Especially not here. Our fight will not end in a divorce, I promise you."_

_Kurt gave a small nod. "Mommy?"_

_"Yes, sweetie?"_

_"I-if a mommy and a daddy want to fix things, where do they go?"_

_~ End of flashback ~_

And that was it. That was all it took to get Kurt's mind hooked on the idea of helping these people. He would fix marriages; patch up the past and all the fights. No matter how hard he had to work for it.

Kurt knew it was what he was meant to do in his life. His marriage didn't need counseling whatsoever. Yet.

Kurt set down his satchel on the edge of the couch, and strode into the kitchen where his husband was making dinner.

"Hey," he breathed, wrapping his arms around his waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Derek smiled. "Hey, how was work?"

Kurt just shrugged. Work was work. The way it has been for years.

Derek turned around in Kurt's arms, holding him close to give him a light peck on the lips, making Kurt smile.

Kurt had met Derek when he was only six years old in elementary school. Kurt was lonely, having no friends, as usual; he definitely thought that that was how it would be for the rest of his school life.

He and Derrick met and they were best friends, totally inseparable for years and years, they loved each other. When things got to high school was when teenager hormone started kicking in, and the idea of dating came up. They both did have feelings for each other and no one understood them like each other did, so they decided to start dating.

And they hit it off. They dated all through high school and college, getting an apartment together, finding jobs, sharing everything, and getting married. Kurt was happy.

He looked to where Derek was preparing dinner and saw what he's seen for months. "Spaghetti again?"

Derek laughed at his tone. "Don't sound so excited." He said with a soft smirk, brushing his husbands hair back. "Not in the mood?"

Kurt gave a small sigh and shrugged. "Just used to it I guess."

Derek sensed Kurt's mood and wanted to do anything he could to make him feel better. So he turned off the stove and poured the noodly water down the sink. Kurt looked at him in confusion.

"What are you doing throwing out that food? You know that we are struggling to make ends meet with the rent here anyway."

Derek nodded. "I know, but you deserve something special. I'm going to take you out tonight."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. They hadn't been out since they were married two years ago.

Kurt and Derek were walking back from the restaurant chatting about what meals they had and if they should go back again.

"It was good," Kurt shrugged.

Derek once again laughed. "Why are you so difficult to please?" He wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders and smirked.

Kurt smirked right back. "I'm pleased with you, aren't I?"

Derek was about to laugh, and come up with a witty comeback, when a few gang members took his attention. They were all staring at Kurt with a hungry look in their eyes.

Kurt noticed Derek's eyes widening, and turned to the gang members. "Mmm, yeah, I'd tap that."

Kurt was disgusted; he looked back to Derek, who was hiding his face in his hoody, hurrying to get away with Kurt to the car, which wasn't far. But Kurt was not one to put up with this. He got away from Derek's grip and turned to the gang.

"Oh I know you didn't just say that to me." Kurt gave them his best bitch stare.

The gang was humored by Kurt's attempts, and kept prying.

"Look out guys, he might pounce." One said, smirking.

"I sure hope so, come on over here and pounce on me would you, baby?"

Kurt made a face at the snide comment. He was about to defend himself right back when Derek once again wrapped his arm around him.

"Come on, Kurt, let's just go."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head. He could not believe Derek just stood there letting them all say that to him.

Reluctantly, Kurt followed Derek to the car, getting in the passenger seat and crossing his arms over his chest. Still fuming from the words said to him that evening.

After a long shower, spending most of the time under the flowing stream just thinking, Kurt got in to his side of the bed.

He was facing away from his husband, so Derek knew something was wrong. As a force of habit, he wrapped his arms around Kurt, spooning him.

He spoke gently, trying not to upset him. "What's wrong, honey? You've been quiet ever since we got home." He stroked his hair lightly.

Kurt spoke quietly, his voice cracking slightly. "You know why." He sniffled.

Derek sighed, he did know. But he was just hoping Kurt would forget about it by the time they got home. "Hun," he took a deep breath. "We did the right thing by ignoring them and getting away, what if they had guns?" He swallowed at the thought, and then closed his eyes tightly, speaking quieter. "Kurt, they could have taken you from me and raped you."

The words had Kurt's heart beating at a much faster pace. And he realized Derek was right. His big mouth does always get him in some sort of trouble.

But he couldn't help but feel somewhat hurt by Derek's actions. Part of him was grateful that Derek had pulled him away before things got violent. Another part of him wanted Derek to turn around and punch each guy square in the jaw.

Derek noticed Kurt's silence. "You okay?" He asked gently.

He heard a deep breath, then a quiet "Yeah."

Kurt walked into work the next day wearing plain white jeans, a light blue button-down collared shirt, and his favorite dark blue navy tie lined with a subtle hint of white. Kurt would always be a fashionista, it's just nowadays being in this business he hasn't exactly had a lot of time to replenish his wardrobe, so he wasn't the same in fashion as he always was before in high school. And he wasn't the only one to notice that.

Santana looked Kurt up and down and sighed. "Hummel, I have to get you to a mall. Stat."

He just rolled his eyes. He didn't know why Santana thought that she could ever give Kurt a makeover. If she did, he would end up wearing short shorts with boots and a tank top shirt, which he would never let happen.

"Santana, you know that my sense of style is better than everyone in this buildings put together. So put a sock in it."

She raised her eyebrows. "I am just trying to do what's best for you, Kurt, you know that you were at your best when your clothes weren't at a rest."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. "How about _you_ give it a rest?"

"Fine," she sighed. "But don't expect to get any ass wearing clothes like that."

He turned back to her and raised his eyebrows. "San, I have a husband. I think I've got all the ass I need."

Santana only shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Kurt nodded. He continued trying to get his papers together for the day. He once again wasn't doing much. He would schedule appointments for Santana, get meetings arranged with his boss, and sit at his desk filling out paperwork all day. Yep. This is the life.

Just as he was sulking to himself, he heard his boss come around the corner.

"Ah, oui, I think you will find it very nice here."

Great, he thought to himself. Her fake French accent. It always hooks people in for the first couple months.

Kurt was about to turn and walk away to go to his small, enclosed office to start on the paperwork, when his boss, Cassandra, called him over.

"Kurt! Monsieur Kurt!"

He rolled his eyes. She went to Paris for a month for some consultations and meetings and she comes back with an accent. Real classy.

Kurt turned around to see what she could possibly want from him now. He has all the paperwork, the schedule for her meetings, and Santana's appointments. What the hell did she want from him?

But as he turned, all those questions and thoughts left his mind. Next to Cassandra was a man with dark, curly hair; green-honey-amber eyes, the most perfect lips, and the smallest of stubble could be seen across his jaw line. Kurt could see he was wearing designer as his eyes slowly drifted south, but he stopped after looking down for far too long. This man was absolutely gorgeous.

Kurt blinked out of his haze to see what his boss had called him for in the first place.

"Kurt, this is Mr. Anderson. He will be your appointment for the day."

Kurt looked at her in surprise. His appointment?

Cassandra could sense his surprise at her word choice. "Mr. Anderson is here on a rare occasion of matchmaking. Rachel is out for the week, so you will be taking care of him. I hope you will answer any of Mr. Anderson's questions and help him best you can."

Kurt looked back to the beautiful man, and saw that he was staring back. Kurt started blushing. Oh no, he was blushing?

He once again blinked out of his haze. "Oh, yes yes, of course." He nodded with a soft smile, and the man smiled back. He was sure his stomach just flipped.

As Cassandra turned back to inform Mr. Anderson for the days plans, Santana pulled him to the side, noticing exactly what was going on.

"Do you know who that is, Kurt?" She asked him, looking straight into his eyes.

Kurt nodded. "He's my appointment for the day." He shrugged. "Mr. Anderson."

Santana rolled her eyes, he was so naïve.

"Kurt. That is Blaine Anderson. He is number one in this business. His name is known throughout every business in New York."

Kurt just sat there looking at her, slowly nodding. "Okay..."

She groaned at his cluelessness. "Let's just say he is a very successful businessman that made this very business that you are working at right this very moment. If you mess this up, you mess everyone up. He is here to see how well we are doing. And if he sees that we are just running around with our heads up our asses he will take us down in a second."

Kurt's eyes suddenly widened at the words. This was serious. But he didn't let Santana's talk get to him. He took a deep breath. "Don't worry about it, San, I have it handled." And she hoped to God that he was right.

He turned back to Cassandra and Blaine just as they were finishing up.

"Mr. Hummel will take you to his office and you two can get started." She smiled her very fake smile.

Kurt nodded with his own small smile that was quickly returned by the man. Dear Lord, he was breathtaking.

He showed Blaine to his office and they sat down getting started on what Blaine wanted. Which Kurt had no idea about.

"So," he took a deep breath. "What can I do for you today?"

Blaine looked at him in a way Kurt couldn't read. He sat there and blushed. Damn it, stop blushing, you look like an idiot.

He was dying to break the silence.

"Blaine?"

The gorgeous man's smile widened.

"You know my name?"

Kurt's blush brightened. He had to think fast.

"What? Uh... I mean of course I do. I mean your name is known all throughout businesses... right?"

Blaine smiled at him, and nodded. "Right."

Kurt spent another moment staring before realizing how creepy he probably looked. "We should really get started now." He blew out a breath.

Blaine told him all about what he wanted for this business, what he had made it for, and all he hoped it would be. Through staring at the gorgeous man, Kurt reassured him that the business was the fulfilling every duty Blaine intended for it to.

But after a while, Kurt addressed the topic why Blaine was actually here, and what Cassandra said about him being here for a rare occasion of matchmaking.

"Um, I don't mean to push, but Cassandra said that you were here for ...matchmaking, was it?"

Blaine smiled his charming smile and nodded. Once again looking at Kurt in the way that he could not read, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Kurt, I am here for me. Not for my business."

Kurt slowly nodded along, trying not to daydream again. "So, what exactly does that mean?"

"Well, what do you do here? What is this business here to give?" Blaine turned the question to him.

Kurt took a deep breath. He was ready for this. Remembering Santana's words. He couldn't screw this up. "This business is to help people find love. And it's here to help people patch up the love they've already found."

Blaine smiled at him, giving him the look. "Precisely."

Kurt gave him a strange look. "So...you're looking for love?" He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. How the hell? This man was gorgeous.

Blaine laughed at his question. "Is that hard to believe?"

"Yes." Kurt answered a bit too quickly.

Before he could tell what was happening, Blaine was leaning over the desk, getting very close. Kurt's face was red, and burning hot. God, what was wrong with him?

Blaine spoke in a low, almost seductive tone. "Why?"

Santana's words still rung through his ears. He could not mess this up, he was being extraordinarily unprofessional. And what was he doing being turned on by this gorgeous man? He was married, he has been married for years and years, and he didn't want anybody else. He had Derek; he had the love of his life.

Kurt took a deep breath and stared into Blaine's green-honey-hazel eyes. "I...I just mean you're so successful, I wouldn't have thought you would be here...for that." He bit his lip. Way to go, Hummel. Way to go.

Blaine gave him a soft smirk, and nodded, letting him off the hook, and sitting back down in the chair across from the desk.

For hours Kurt helped to fill out matchmaking papers with questions for Blaine to answer, he did research on Blaine, and found out everything about him in order to match him with the perfect person.

But there was one problem.

"Kurt."

He looked up, loving the way his name rolled off Blaine's tongue. "Yes?"

"These papers...they are female-to-male equations."

"What do yo-..." Then he realized. Oh my god. Blaine is gay. Shit. How did he not realize this before? He wanted to smack his head on the desk. Stupid stupid stupid.

"Oh..." He blushed brighter than he had all day…probably for months. This was going to be an adventure.

"I'm so sorry, I will get those switched right away." He gently took the papers from Blaine and went back to the computer to find the right male-to-male equations.

Kurt kept his eyes on the computer, but he could sense Blaine eyes staring deep into him. "You didn't notice?"

Blaine's words sent a shiver down his spine, and he couldn't help but get goose bumps, and admit a shaky breath before responding. "Notice what?"

"That I'm gay." Blaine's words went straight south to Kurt, and he had to resist putting his hands on his lap to hide what Blaine's words were making him feel. He needed to stop this. He was happily married, and he couldn't let this happen. Blaine is going to be his appointment for a while; there is no way that he's going to let this happen. No way.

Kurt quickly avoided the question by handing him the new male-to-male equation papers. He didn't want to screw up more than he already had. But the avoidance to the question didn't go unnoticed; Blaine's gaze never left Kurt's face even as he was filling out papers.

They were there in the office almost all day getting everything set up, and it was only the beginning of Blaine's matchmaking process. Kurt had no idea how long this would take, but he hoped to God that Rachel would be back soon, or else Blaine would get to him... even though he already had.

After a couple hours of sitting in the office with Blaine, Kurt glanced to his watch and realized how late it was. He should be home soon; he knew Derek would already have dinner on the stove. Spaghetti.

"Well, I think we got a lot done today." He said with a deep breath and a soft smile.

Kurt gathered his things to be heading home, and make sure Blaine had all his papers in place.

But as Kurt was standing up and getting ready to leave the office, Blaine sat in his chair, not ready to move, with his gaze still on Kurt. His face was emotionless, and his eyes were unmoving. Kurt didn't know what to do, under Blaine's eyes he felt like he was under the microscope, and he didn't know what to say or do. He couldn't mess up; he couldn't let Blaine do this to him anymore.

Before he could speak to let Blaine know he was leaving (and that he probably should to, unless he wanted to spend the night in an empty office) Blaine spoke.

"You're real good at this, you know."

Kurt blushed once again and smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you."

"But this isn't what you do."

Kurt couldn't help but raise his eyebrows. "Huh?"

"Matchmaking. It's not your job, or even a part of your department. Cassandra told me. She said you work for her, helping out and being Santana's assistant. You're only doing this because you're next on the list, Rachel's out for the week."

Kurt simply stared at him as he spoke, he didn't know what this guy wanted from him, he said he was doing a good job, is he not? Is he giving a bad name to the company? Maybe he shouldn't go into matchmaking. He definitely should stick with marriage counseling. He didn't know what he was getting at. First he flirted, then he complimented him, and now he's questioning him? Kurt didn't know about this guy, but the feeling was unsettling.

"That is correct. I...am not the matchmaker. I-I'm filling in for Rachel." He shrugged. There was nothing more to it.

Blaine slowly nodded. "Then show me."

"Show you what?"

"Show me and prove to me you can do this."

Kurt's eyebrows rose once again. He wasn't sure if this guy was really questioning his ability, or if he was just stalling, which he didn't know why, and Kurt knew in his heart that he shouldn't stay.

Despite his better judgment, Kurt set his satchel on the floor next to his chair and sat down. He took Blaine's personal information papers and glanced at them, he looked them over scanning the information about Blaine. His personality, his interests, his hobbies.

"Lets see..." He took a deep breath. Kurt didn't take his eyes off the papers, and Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt.

"You are outgoing, very hard-working and determined, you get what you want which means you're pretty stubborn, which means your past relationships aren't good when it comes to control. You've only been in a few long-term relationships and a lot of short relationships. You believe in love but you've given up on it because of people that hurt you in the past..." Kurt took another deep breath before continuing.

"Your type is outgoing as well, so that there is an even self-confidence in the relationship. You need someone who constantly reassures you and helps you not be too stressed out with all your business work, someone that helps pull you out of reality and give you a chance to dream once in a while. Your type is someone that isn't afraid to have fun, but definitely knows when enough is enough, to keep you in line. You love when someone blushes, and it makes you smile. You will stare at someone for minutes and never get tired of it, and you are very mysterious and like to keep to yourself."

As Kurt finished, Blaine couldn't help but be impressed. Kurt was good at this, whether it was in his department or not, and whether it was what he wanted to do in his life or not. But Blaine knew he wanted to be a marriage counselor.

"Wow." Blaine smiled at him. "All that from paper work?"

"And observation." Kurt added. Not missing a beat.

As much as he was attracted to this man, he did things that Kurt didn't know was possible. And to be honest, Kurt hated it. He was married, and he couldn't have this stuff happen. The way Blaine made him feel was only the way that his husband was allowed to make him feel. Kurt was not about to lose control of the situation.

"Now that I am evaluated and reassured that I am right for this position, I should really get going."

He stood up, determined to finally leave this office and get home.

"Wait."

Kurt sighed and turned. What more can this guy want? Now Kurt was getting weak.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"It's my turn." He smirked.

"Your turn...?"

Blaine nodded and stood up, walking slowly to where Kurt stood by the door.

Kurt didn't dare move a muscle.

He looked at Blaine and made sure that he had control over the situation. He cannot lose control.

Blaine's beautiful eyes never left Kurt's, as he slowly made his way over to him, he stopped. Their faces were only inches apart.

He spoke in the low seductive tone that Kurt never forgot ever since it first happened.

"You are very outgoing, and have self-confidence. I can tell you constantly reassure and help people not to be too stressed out with their work. You help people out of reality and give them a chance to dream once in a while. You aren't afraid to have fun but definitely know when enough is enough. You blush when you get a compliment. And you can be stared out for hours without me getting tired."

Kurt's breathing was slow but his heart rate was as fast as he could remember it.

Don't lose control. Don't lose control.

"And your type…"

Blaine leaned in close, right next to Kurt. Whispering so quietly Kurt almost didn't hear.

"Is me."

Kurt swallowed and shook his head. He couldn't do this.

"Blaine, I'm married."

"I know you are, but he's not good for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, swallowed, and took a deep breath.

"You don't know him, you don't know him at all." He shook his head. "And you don't know what's good for me. You're out of line. You don't know me and you don't know my life."

"From what I said it looks like I do know you pretty well." He continued to stare down Kurt with his beautiful lustful eyes.

Kurt had to keep control, but he knew he was slowly losing.

"Let me guess...you come home every night with dinner on the stove, same thing almost every night. You give him a hug and a kiss, probably on the cheek, maybe sometimes a peck on the lips. Once you guys have your career in check you'll have kids, very traditional, maybe one boy and one girl. And every so often you'll have sex. In the bedroom, as usual. You'll fluff the pillows, get some scented candles. And if it's a special night you'll put on music on your old record player."

Kurt couldn't believe what was happening. His breathing was still very slow, and could only be heard if the room was dead quiet, which it was. He was positive that Blaine could also hear his heartbeat. But he couldn't lose control, he knew this was wrong. He was married. It's only been one day with this man, and he's just watching him do this to him. It isn't right.

He shook his head. "I'm happily married. So what if we are always in the bedroom, and we fluff the pillows, and have scented candles? That's what I like. That is my type. So you are wrong. We've always done that."

"You've _always_ done that?"

"Yes."

"What about with other guys?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "There is no other guys. I don't believe in sex before marriage."

Blaine was surprised at this. "So you've only been with him? You've only done that same thing every year you've been married to him?"

"Yes. That's what I like."

Blaine's voice, if possible, suddenly got even lower and more seductive. "Trust me, baby, if you were with other men you would do it in so much more varieties. In the kitchen, the shower... "

Blaine once again inched forward to whisper right in Kurt's ear, making his knees turn to jelly.

"Right on the floor…"

This time, Blaine wasn't still. He brushed Kurt's hair back from his face. He continued looking in his eyes. And his lips were inching dangerously close.

No. Kurt pulled back. "Goodnight."

When Kurt got home Blaine's words were still ringing in his ears. And he was hard as a rock. He immediately ran into the kitchen where he knew Derek was.

"Hey honey, I ma-" Derek's words were interrupted by Kurt's lips pushed forcefully onto his in an instant. The kiss was hungry and demanding. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and jumped so that his legs were wrapped around Derek's waist. Derek held him close and pushed him against the wall.

Kurt began to claw at his back, his kisses hot and wanting. Derek didn't know how Kurt got so turned on. And what turned him on...

Or who.

As Kurt's lips attacked his neck Derek pulled away, out of breath from the kisses.

"Kurt." He caught his breath. "What's gotten into you?"

Kurt stopped and stared at him. Rubbing his back and slowly moving his hands down.

Derek sighed and kissed him, but instead of it leading to a make-out, Derek softly pulled away and smiled at Kurt.

"If you want to do this, we'll do it the right way." He kissed his forehead and gently let go of Kurt, allowing him to slide off the wall and stand. Derek went back to dinner as Kurt stood catching his breath.

"We'll go to the bedroom after dinner." Derek shrugged "I'll fluff the pillows and light some candles."

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I wanted to thank you for all the positive comments and reviews :) they really warmed my heart. I will be updating this once a week, most likely every Saturday, I'm sorry for the long wait! But thank you all for reading! Your reviews may help me update faster... **

**Warning: SMUT**

The next couple days were usual to say the least. Kurt continued to help Blaine in his search for his partner; little did he know that Blaine's search was over. He had found exactly what he wanted, and he was not about to let it go.

They were sitting in Kurt's office, as always, looking through papers and tests when Blaine spoke up.

"Running."

Kurt looked up. "Running?"

Blaine nodded. "That's what I know you from. You looked familiar the very first time I saw you. You run on the same track as me at 24 Hour Fitness, don't you?"

Kurt's eyes widened, he did see this man before. Suddenly all the memories of him running down the 24 Hour Fitness track seeing the dark-haired man running past him.

"That's right...I do." Kurt slowly nodded. "And you're the guy who always seems to forget a shirt, and runs around the track with sweat dripping down your bare back." He no longer looked up at him. He continued looking on his computer at files for Blaine.

But Blaine's gaze never left Kurt's porcelain face. He slowly leaned over the desk, making it so he was now face to face with Kurt, so he couldn't resist not looking up from his computer. Blaine never even blinked. He stared straight into those piercing blue eyes.

"I don't only sweat from running, you know." He said in his low seductive tone that he knew Kurt had a weakness for.

He had to take a deep breath. Looking up at those dark curls, and those sharp honey-amber-green eyes that seemed to be staring right into his soul. His defined cheekbones that left a curve leading down to his perfect soft lips.

He stopped.

No. He would not let Blaine brainwash him. The sooner he got done finding Blaine a match, the sooner he could get rid of him. And his gorgeous body.

Blaine sensed his weakness and smirked, sitting back down.

He knew it wouldn't take much to break Kurt Hummel. It was now only a matter of time.

Kurt's mind was racing.

He was sitting down tying his shoes, getting ready for his morning run that he ran every Wednesday. But this time it was different. He knew who he would run into. And he was dreading it.

He could barely resist Blaine even with an office desk in between them. How is he going to resist seeing him running, shirtless, with sweat tripping down his back, and his breathing hot and heavy.

He took a deep breath. He could do this.

Kurt was running the track at a steady pace, breathing in and out as evenly as he could, trying not to dwell on the fact that he could see Blaine running past him any second now. He continuously looked back, trying to see if the dark-haired man was behind him, but saw no one.

He decided he was overthinking everything, and just making matters worse. So he turned back to face the front of him and continued running as if it was just another Wednesday.

But it wasn't just another Wednesday.

In only a matter of minutes, the corner of his eye caught a blurry figure. A blurry shirtless figure. A blurry shirtless figure with dark, curly hair. Oh no.

Kurt was determined not to let this get to him. Especially as Blaine turned back to him to wink, then continued running. Kurt had to get him out of his mind, and out of his sight. He immediately took his speed to the next level, running faster than he usually had on his morning run. His fast was fast enough, as he passed Blaine and continued running at that constant speed. His heart was racing, as well as his mind. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Blaine is just another guy. He told himself. Not even just another guy. He was a client, who Kurt was helping find a match for. Why was he letting all this get to him? This was nothing. He needed to calm down an-

Kurt thoughts were interrupted as his legs were met with an impact. An impact of a biker he had just run into.

He fell to the ground, as well as the biker. He held his twisted ankle. God, that hurt. Why did he have to be so clumsy?

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Crap.

Blaine.

Kurt immediately turned around, only for his eyes to meet honey-green-amber eyes looking into his. Not with lust, or sexiness, or temptation like usual, but with care and consideration. He was pulled out of his daydreaming.

"Kurt?" Blaine cupped his cheek. "Kurt, are you okay?"

Blaine's protectiveness took over, as he looked to the biker and gave him a glare. The biker immediately scrambled up, sitting back on the bicycle seat and pedaling away as fast as he could.

Blaine's glare subsided as he turned back to Kurt. "You okay, hun? That was a nasty fall." He helped Kurt up from the dirt path gently, and Kurt's attention went to his strength.

Oh my god. His arms.

Kurt turned back again, pulled back to reality. "What?" He breathed. "Oh yeah, yeah. That was nothing. I just fell on my ankle. Thank you."

Kurt attempted to get away from Blaine's grasp, and started walking away when he once again fell to the ground, as pain shot up his leg from his ankle.

He sighed. "I guess that was a harder fall than I thought." He said under his breath.

"Come on." Blaine said softly. "I'll take you to my place, and help that ankle." Blaine's muscular arms were put to use, as he slipped one arm under Kurt's knees, and the other supporting his upper back, carrying him bridal style.

No. Kurt thought. I can't let this happen, I can't end up in his house.

He shook his head. "Nope. No. Put me down, Blaine. I'm fine, I swear."

Blaine didn't follow orders. Instead, he tightened his hold on Kurt and began walking. "I'm not trying anything on you. That was a really bad fall and you need to at least get that ankle wrapped up. I promise, you can call your husband as soon as we get to my house."

Kurt sighed in defeat. Fine. It would be okay. He would go to Blaine's house, get his ankle wrapped up, call Derek, and go home to forget about this whole mess.

Kurt sat on the leather couch looking all around the mansion. He couldn't believe this place he was sitting in. It must've cost millions of dollars. Blaine's house was four floors, with six bathrooms, seven bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a game room, a living room three times the size of his own, one pool, one hot tub, one indoor Jacuzzi, six flat screen TVs, an office for his work, and a gym.

Wow.

"This is a...very nice place, Blaine."

Blaine smiled at his curiosity looking around the house and shrugged.

He then came over with the first aide kit and an ice pack, kneeling at Kurt's feet.

As Blaine slowly and gently wrapped Kurt's ankle with the tape, he couldn't help it take more looks around. Instead of looking at the amazing decor and the crystal chandelier, he looked closer at the details.

Looking under the mahogany coffee table he saw a pair of shoes. Not Blaine's shoes. A pair of shoes you would see at an ordinary man's house. On the side table was a low class watch. And on the very couch he was sitting on, he spotted a tie, which was obviously thrown off. There were no secrets here.

"All right, this should help." Blaine gently set the ice pack on Kurt's ankle over the tape. "You should leave this on at least till your...husband gets here."

Kurt nodded. He called Derek 10 minutes ago when he arrived at Blaine's house. Not saying anything about his relationship to Blaine. Just that he hurt his ankle running and he's getting help from someone, and told him the address.

Blains dark seductive eyes looked up to meet Kurt's, once again trapping him in a haze.

He used his low tone. "You know... we do have a couple minutes."

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked away from Blaine, shaking his head.

Blaine kept a steady smirk. "What?"

Kurt allowed his eyes to once again meet Blaine's, but this time he narrowed his eyes looking at him. He talked in almost a whisper. "You think I don't know what's going on here? I know who you are. I know that you are that type of guy."

Blaine's hand ran up and down Kurt's leg, never breaking his gaze. "And what type of guy is that?"

"Oh please, Blaine. You're not fooling anyone here. I'm just looking around your living room and I'm seeing the remains of the many guys who have been in this exact same position that I'm in right now. Under you coffee table, yeah, he left his shoes. Over there, his watch. You might want to give that back to him. Oh, and how could I forget? The couch I'm sitting on right now, his tie. I bet he needs that for his next meeting." Kurt's voice was strong, although he felt weak. "You are the type of guy that sees what he wants and gets it. Once you're tired of it you throw it away. You are the businessman who does business not just in the office. But I'm not interested in that. I told you more than once to leave me alone. You are more than welcome to still visit my office because I know I have a job to do. And I plan to keep that professional and find a match for you. But I'm married, Blaine, so give it up. The mind games need to stop." He let out a breath.

Kurt was sure that Blaine would be hazed from this sudden outburst, but he wasn't. He sat there still is a rock, looking deep into Kurt soul as if he was searching for something.

"Oh sweetheart," he smirked. "There aren't any mind games going on here. There's nothing to give up." Kurt raised his eyebrows. What the hell was he talking about? "Because I know even if I stopped trying to fight for you, you would still be in this exact same position you are in right now. You already want me, Kurt. You are already stuck in this constant position of temptation. Nothing I do can increase or decrease what has already been done. Memories won't go away. When you see me your mind will still race with want. You'll think about it. Dream about it. Sure, I can stop talking and doing what I do, but nothing will take away this constant temptation."

Kurt's breathing was sucked a right out of him, as he looked into Blaine's green honey amber eyes.

The moment was interrupted with the sound of a doorbell ringing through the house.

Kurt let out a relieved sigh. Derek.

"I need to go now."

Blaine smiled and gently took the ice off Kurt's ankle. "Great. I've been wanting to meet this guy." Kurt had to turn and start limping away so Blaine wouldn't see him rolling his eyes.

Blaine caught up with him and helped him to the door. Blaine saw Derek and he couldn't help but let out chuckle under his breath.

This is the guy?

This would be easier than he thought.

The next couple days but pure mental torture.

Kurt's memories were clear as day.

He could still feel Blaine's breath tickling his neck ever so slightly. He could feel his firm hand against the ice numbing his ankle. He could hear his low seductive tone ringing through his ears. He could see his beautiful body. That body.

Kurt shook his head not for the first time that day. No. Stop. He has no power over you.

Kurt had an appointment with Blaine. He would arrive any minute now.

As if on cue, the door opened to show Blaine. And his gorgeous body.

Blaine didn't say anything. He only smirked as he sat down in the chair across from Kurt's desk. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He wouldn't say a word. He would just sit and slowly demolish Kurt from the inside out with temptation.

Kurt only stared at him. His mouth a little open, breathing in and out at a steady but heavy pace.

What was Blaine waiting for? Where was the witty inappropriate comments? Where was Blaine attempting to sweep him off his feet?

He's body was pulsing, and he felt as if he couldn't take it anymore. What exactly? He didn't know. But he was slowly cracking under the silent pressure.

His mind wasn't corresponding with his movements; he didn't know what he was thinking. Kurt slowly rose from his desk chair, walked over to Blaine on the other side of his desk slowly, and Blaine stood up to meet his eyes perfectly.

Like many times before, their faces were inches apart. Only air in between them.

Kurt spoke just below a whisper, but before emitting a shaky breath. "Let me try something."

As if the entire world around them paused, and time was frozen, Kurt leaned over, closing the gap in between them. Their lips pressed together softly. Kurt's hands made their way to the back of Blaine's head, deepening the kiss. While Blaine's hands held Kurt's waist firmly. Their lips moved together as if they were meant for each other. Each and every curve and crevice of their mouths were explored as Blaine's hot tongue licked Kurt's lips. Kurt moaned softly, parting his lips to allow in Blaine's tongue. The kiss was gentle, yet passionate and wanting.

Blaine moved his hips to collide with Kurt's and pushed in his waist so they were grinding together. This made Kurt moan deeply into the kiss. The sounds Kurt was making was music to Blaine's ears. He took it one step farther, and untucked Kurt's shirt, slipping his hands underneath to run his hands all over Kurt's soft back, lightly tracing his spine, causing Kurt to shiver. Kurt felt his cock getting harder with each and every movement.

He needed more.

His hands found Blaine's buttons down his shirt and he unbuttoned each one, then pulled Blaine's shirt off to expose his muscular chest. Kurt's hands rubbed all over, finding his nipples and teasing them with his fingers. Blaine now moaned into the kiss, moving to attack Kurt's neck with his lips.

Kurt moaned louder and tilted his head back to give Blaine more surface area. As Blaine created a mark over Kurt's muscular neck, he began undoing his pants. Within a matter of seconds both their pants and shirts were off and thrown onto the floor. They were so hot and aching for more friction between them. They continued grinding against each other; the only clothes separating them now were their boxers. Blaine needed Kurt. And Kurt needed Blaine.

Kurt gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Blaine's hand move under his boxers, and stroke over his cock. His hand was so firm and quick; he had to resist melting to the floor. He held onto Blaine, scratching his back from the sensation. Blaine's strokes began to quicken, and he sent Kurt over the edge.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He leaned and breathed into Kurt's ear.

Kurt was too far in now. No matter how much he wanted to, there was no going back.

He moaned at Blaine's seductive tone. "I-I want your cock." He let out a shaky breath. "Inside me."

That was all it took.

Soon Blaine had Kurt leaning over his desk, with his ass out ready for Blaine's cock. And Blaine wasted no time. He stuck one finger into Kurt, earning a sharp, almost whining moan that went straight to Blaine's cock. He restrained from the urge to just come all over Kurt's back now. He added another finger, then another scissoring his fingers to loosen him. His fingers curved in and Kurt's moans quickly turned into pleas and screams.

"P-Please Blaine..." He panted, "I n-need you. Now!"

Blaine smirked, and kissed the back of his neck, slamming into him.

Kurt moaned louder then he ever had.

Ever.

He moaned deeply at the sensation of Blaine's cock filling his entire ass, so full, and so good.

Blaine moaned at the tightness of Kurt around his dick. Never had he been in a guy so tight. It felt better than ever.

Blaine slammed and thrust into Kurt over and over, until Kurt's come spilled all over his desk, and Blaine's come filled Kurt. Blaine pulled out of him and kissed him deeply.

"All mine." He breathed.

"All yours." He heard himself say, as his lips once again met Blaine's.

Kurt awoke with a gasp.


End file.
